


Voyeur

by ironman



Category: Captain America (2011), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-13
Updated: 2012-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-29 11:03:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/319201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironman/pseuds/ironman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark doesn't sleep. And that's not a prelude to some stupid switched around Chuck Norris joke. It's the truth - Tony Stark doesn't sleep. He works, drinks coffee, works some more, listens to loud rock music, and drinks some more coffee. He calls it insomnia, but any normal person would know to call it insanity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by butteredbandits@tumblr. c: Part two will be finished soon.

Tony Stark doesn't sleep. And that's not a prelude to some stupid switched around Chuck Norris joke. It's the truth - Tony Stark doesn't sleep. He works, drinks coffee, works some more, listens to loud rock music, and drinks some more coffee. He calls it insomnia, but any  _normal_  person would know to call it insanity. 

So it's not really surprising that one night finds him wandering around the house - like a ghost - trying to find something to do. He does his entire normal routine, too. Meanders into the kitchen to instruct Jarvis to make a pot of coffee. Drinks the entire pot within ten minutes. Watches old videos of Captain America (the only possession that his father passed on to him that he appreciates). Blasts Zeppelin through the sub bass speaker system in the workshop. He works on the repulsors in the Iron Man suit that don't really need to be worked on. It's after his second pot of coffee that he finally finds himself pulling screens of the security cameras up around him. 

Everything's normal, it seems, as he pans through seven different screens. Living room, his bedroom, the atrium, the  _upstairs_ living room, Thor's room, the kitchen, the back porch... And then there's Clint and Bruce's rooms - Natasha wouldn't let him keep the cameras in hers. After that there's only one room left, and -  _oh_.

It's Steve's room and Tony has to look away immediately. Because on the screen hovering in front of his face is Captain America in all his nude glory, one hand wrapped tight around the base of his cock. And Tony knows he should shut down the screen,  _knows_  it's inappropriate and Steve is very much a  _man_  and not some drunk blonde at a posh party, but he doesn't tell Jarvis to close it. Instead, he peeks through his fingers at the video, teeth biting at his lower lip. 

And  _damn_ , he knew Steve was muscular, but...  _damn_. 

A few minutes pass, and Steve is slowly working his hand up and down, pausing every once in a while to toy with the slit at the end of his dick with his thumb. His unoccupied hand is grasping at the low headboard behind him, and his eyebrows are furrowed. And very few moments, his tongue flits out and wets his lips. It's explicitly hot, not that Tony would admit that to himself.

But still, he finds his eyes glued shamelessly to the screen while Cap grinds his hips upward in a rocking motion. His hand has started to move faster, hand twisting just slightly while he tries to stifle soft moans. There's precome glistening on the end of his erection and before he really thinks about what he's doing, Tony presses his palm against his lap. 

 _Oh_.

That's his own,  _very hard_ , dick _._

 _Oh._

He stumbles back a bit, knocking the chair out from under him and making him curse loudly. Before he looks back at the screen, of course. Steve's lips are parted slightly and he's panting quite a bit - for a super soldier, of course - and Tony bites hard at his lip. He supposes it should be strange that his erection twitches at the sight of the other sueprhero. And honestly, the thought fucking scares the  _shit_  out of him. 

However he can't help but lean back on one elbow and unzip his jeans. He feels strangely guilty as he reaches beneath the waistband of his boxers, but when he looks up again a wave of lust washes over him and he wraps his own hand tight around his dick. Steve's going faster and faster on the screen, his back arching slightly off the bed - and it doesn't take Tony long to match the pace. 

" _Steve.._." he hears himself hiss, paying rapt attention to the screen. And there's nothing that can prepare him for the sight of Steve coming, back arched and eyes shut, his lips parted in a perfect 'o' as he trembles and releases all over his stomach. It's far too much for Tony to handle, his own hips jerking upwards sharply as he comes all over his own skin. 

They seem to gasp for breath in unison, Steve leaning his head back against the headboard and Tony's own hanging back, until he sees the other superhero stand and walk toward his bathroom. Tony guesses he probably shouldn't pause as long as he does to stare at Steve's ass, but  _hey_ , he thinks to himself,  _I'm pretty sure I just jacked off to my friend jacking off._  

And while he uses a Kleenex to clean himself off, sitting back in his chair, he sighs. 

"I have to be the single most  _fucked up_  person alive."


	2. 2

_Part Two_

Tony's used to hating himself.  _Very_  used to it, actually, so it doesn't surprise him that he's beating himself up worse than usual. Two weeks have passed since he violated Steve's privacy by watching him on the security feed, and he hasn't left the workshop for anything other than making sure evil doesn't take over the world.

His meals consist of half a bottle of Johnnie Walker and pizza, and sleep comes in short periods of him slumped against his desk. The music started to grate on his nerves by the third day, a bottle of Patron smashed against the radio - but hey, that just gave him a reason to stay in the basement. He had something to fix.

The rest of the team's starting to notice, though. Clint's taken to ninjaing his way through the security systems, trying to annoy Tony into following him. Natasha - even if she pretends to hate him, leaves sandwiches and milk at the door while he's not looking. Bruce seems to favor Hulking out and trying to bash his way through the doors - but Tony got used to that the first  _week_  the Avengers were in his house. It's not that hard for a genius engineer to figure out how to hulk-proof their workshop.

However it's not until Steve walks down and taps on the glass door that Tony actually lets someone in to see him. And even then it's just because it's  _Steve_  and there's no way he's going to  _not_  let him in.

"Tony," Steve starts, looking lost. Like he's not sure where to start. "You need come out of your cave."

"Why?" Tony asks, in the same whiny ten-year-old voice as he uses when Pepper wants him to go to benefits and stupid charity ballets that last  _ten damn hours_. "I like it down here, it's cozy and warm and I fixed my radio! So I don't really see a reason to leave, I mean I still save the world with you guys but -"

"Shut  _up_!" Steve cries, throwing his hands in the air. It's easy to see Tony's uncomfortable - he's rambling - but it's not like the Cap knows  _why_. "I don't know why you're hiding down here, but you need to stop. Your hygiene is suffering."

"My... my  _hygiene_?" Tony asks, like he can't believe that's the reason Steve wants him back in the real world. It's effectively shut him up, though.

"Yes, your  _hygiene._ Did you forget about the red carpet... thing tonight?"

Oh  _yeah_ , that's right. The Academy Awards. Tony doesn't really know why Steve's been asked to attend, but he promised to go so that the other hero won't be stuck around a bunch of people he doesn't know. 

"Shit!"

"Shoot," Steve corrects, and for a second Tony actually  _smiles_. Because the fact that Steve knows every curse word in the book, and  _still_  would rather hear someone say 'shoot', well. It's endearing.

"Alright, what time is it - Jarvis - start a shower and maybe a vat of bleach that I can dip myself in..."

Steve laughs and Tony once again feels as if he's completely not worth of Captain America's friendship. Which he's pretty sure he's not, but it's not like he's going to say anything.

"Alright, I'll see you in an hour or so," Steve says, and waves over his shoulder as he walks from the room and up the stairs. If Tony notices the irritated, lingering look at the Iron Man suit, he doesn't mention it.

\---

It doesn't take Tony too long to get ready, usually. Shower, hair, cologne, suit. But after two endless weeks in the workshop, there's so much grime and oil caked onto his skin that he has to stand in the shower and scrub at his skin for minutes on end just to get it off. 

However, once he's finished with that task, he makes quick work of shaving, spraying his Clive Christian cologne on, and picking out the perfect Armani suit to wear. He  _totally_  doesn't mean to match with Steve, of course. That just coincidence. 

One that Steve definitely tries to comment on as soon as Tony walks out of his room. Before he's cut off, of course.

"Happy wants to drive us," Tony sighs in the most whiny tone he can muster up. "I wanted to drive the Rolls Royce but he won't let me. I think he thinks I'm going to get fantastically drunk and try to drive home. But I'm a much better driver when I'm drunk!"

Steve just rolls his eyes and smiles that crooked smile of his, and pulls Tony towards the garage. Happy's already waiting with a hand on the back door of Tony's overly pimped-out limousine, to which Tony just flaps his hands and opens the door once his friend walks to the driver's side.

And of course, as soon as Steve's in the limo and Tony's sitting beside him, Tony has to crack open a bottle of champagne. After Steve turns up his nose, stating that champagne tastes awful, Tony just starts to drink it straight from the bottle. 

"I don't know how you do that," Cap says, scrunching his nose up quite a bit and sticking his tongue out. Of course that doesn't really make Tony feel any better about himself and he just drinks a little more.

"Just 'cause you can't get drunk doesn't mean I can't!" he replies quickly, making his friend once again roll his eyes. "What? We have to deal with stuck up actors and actresses all night just because people want to see us look sexy in three thousand dollar suits, I think  _I deserve_  a drink, don't you?" 

"Whatever you say, Tony," is the murmured reply, and they spend most of the drive either staring out the window or making fun of one another while Tony wishes Steve would just punch him and never talk to him again.

However they make it to the red carpet just in time, Tony stepping out first with his I'm-smiling-because-I-have-to smile plastered all over his face. He waits for Steve, because he's nice like that, and they spend the greater amount of fifteen minutes just standing by the limo getting picture after picture taken. 

When they  _do_  get to move, Tony walks with his shoulders back and waves and smiles just like he should - it's a public event of course and he  _really_  doesn't want Fury up his ass for being himself - but Steve's more reserved. He keeps his head down slightly until Tony nudges him and gives him a genuine smile. 

"Be careful," Tony murmurs. "If you give them any inclination that you're not having a good time, Ryan Seacrest over there will come over and ask you a million questions."

And then Steve perks up a bit, but that's probably just because Ryan Seacrest _is_  eyeing him up from twenty feet away. 

Eventually though Tony realizes that Steve's had enough of the flashing lights and people, and they make their way into the lobby; where it doesn't take Tony long to sniff out the owners. He slips them a clip of money without Steve noticing, and grabs a drink for Steve and himself before they make their way to the unused balcony at the very top of the theatre. 

"I figured you get tired of shit like this -"

" _Stuff_  like this," Steve corrects.

" _Stuff_ like this, so I bought you some privacy. Unless you want to be around all those people. A lot of them smell funny though, did you get close enough to Robert Pattinson to smell him? He smells like hair grease and french fries -"

"Tony," Steve says, cutting him off but looking as though he's trying hard not to laugh. 

"Seriously! And Matthew McConaughey smells like dirty vag-"

" _Tony!_ " 

And Tony actually shuts up that time because he things Steve might have tears in his eyes from trying to contain his amusement. So he just throws his hands in the air and sips from his drink.

"So are you going to tell me why you've been avoiding everyone for the past two weeks? Or, more specifically,  _me_?" Steve asks after they've been standing for a few minutes and Tony actually freezes. Like a deer in headlights.

"What do you mean, I haven't been avoiding anybody. Except Fury of course because I'm always avoiding him - he's  _nuts_ , you know - he threatened to hang me by my entrails the last time I tried to save your life -"

"Stop trying to change the subject! I'm not stupid, Tony."

"I never said you were!" Tony defends quickly, but Steve gives him a look that shuts him up. "Would you believe it's because I'm scared that you're going to squash my head with your thighs? No? Well then, um, how about that  _you_  smell funny?" 

"Tony, be serious."

And Tony sighs deeply. There's a moment where he tries to think of a lie, something to get him out of the situation he's in, but nothing comes to him. And Tony's a very impulsive individual, so instead of saying anything he just grabs one of Steve's arms with his free hand and pulls him close. And kisses him. Hard.

There are a few seconds where Tony's heart is beating hard in his chest and his brain is screaming at him to stop before Steve pushes him away. That's before Steve drops his drink to the floor and wraps his arms tight around Tony's back, though. 

"Holy shit,  _what_?" Tony asks when the finally part, his hair askew and sunglasses on the ground. "Wait, what just happened - I - uh."

"Now will you tell me?" Steve quirks an eyebrow at him and Tony kind of fumbles over his next few words.

"Well, I may or may not have been looking - uh - through the security feeds the other night while I couldn't sleep and I  _might_  have seen you - um - getting off, and I just. Uh, well I  _might_  have gotten off to it myself."

"Oh."

"So you're not angry? You don't want to punch me? Beat me into the wall and then tell me you want nothing to do with me?"

This was new.

"Tony, I think... I think I just proved that I like you," Steve murmurs, his face flushing down. And all Tony can think about is where that blush is traveling. "I'm not mad."

"Oh," Tony says softly, his eyebrows high on his forehead. "Well - are you thinking of actually  _attending_ this ceremony? Do you want to?" 

He has his hands on Steve's tie and while he pulls them down so their lips are almost touching, Cap bites at his lip and shakes his head slightly. His eyes are wide, but they fall shut when Tony connects their lips. 

"Good," the billionaire breathes against him while his hand falls down to Steve's zipper. And before he can protest, Tony has his fingers underneath the fabric, around his dick. "Because I know a way that we can occupy ourselves otherwise."

"Tony, we shouldn't do this here - ah," Steve stops short when Tony slides his thumb over the head of his erection, and bites at his neck. 

"Too bad," Tony murmurs in response, eyes heavily lidded and a smirk on his lips. In seconds he's slid onto his knees, nuzzling the crook of Steve's thigh. The soft moans and mentions of his name are all the encouragement Tony needs before he runs his tongue up the bottom of Steve's cock, and he feels the other man shudder. "You like that?"

When Cap nods breathlessly, Tony smirks and presses a kiss to the tip of his erection before taking him into his mouth, swallowing around him. There's a moment where Steve almost cries out, but he smacks a hand over his mouth and threads the fingers of the other one through Tony's hair.

" _Fuck_ ," Steve swears, head thrown back while the man of iron slides his mouth off of him and then back again it a agonizingly slow movement. The sound of him cursing makes Tony groan around him, which just elicits more curses, and he can't help but press the palm of one of his hands hard against his own dick. 

Steve's looking down at him as he bobs, hollowing his cheeks and looking up every few moments, one hand around Steve's erection in the seconds that his mouth isn't on him. 

"Tony," Steve breathes, and the man in question looks up. It takes the taller of the two a few moments to work up the courage to say what he wants, but when he does... "Get yourself off. Please, so I can watch. And don't stop."

The commanding tone that masks Steve's shyness makes Tony moan around Steve, and he nods. He pulls back, but only to release his own dick from his pants, before returning to teasing the slit of Steve's cock, taking him into his mouth and swallowing all of him. His hand wraps around his erection, moving slowly up and down in the same rhythm he's blowing Steve. And he knows Steve is watching him, _knows_  that he's giving  _Captain America_ head, and that just makes him moan and quicken his pace. 

And they have to be quiet, they do, but both of them are on the edge just from the setting they're in and how risky they're being, Tony on his knees and letting Steve fuck his mouth, but they can't help the soft moans and Steve's breathless pleas to come. Tony's hand is moving in quick motions on his dick, tight and fast while he moans around Steve. 

"Tony,  _please_ ," Steve whispers, and that's his undoing. He comes, hard, over his hand and the floor, followed swiftly by Steve. He swallows everything he can before pulling away and licking the underneath of his erection one last time before he leans his forehead against Steve's thigh. 

And Steve sinks to the floor as soon as his pants are buttoned up again, arms wrapping tight around Tony while their lips press together. 

"We've got an award ceremony to attend," he says softly, and Tony snorts. 

"How about we just head home and I can fuck you into my mattress?"

"Make love," Steve sings, and Tony can't help but laugh.

"Alright,  _make love_ to you into my mattress. It doesn't have the same ring to it!"

"Don't whine. Is Happy still outside?"

After a second of Tony fiddling with his phone, Tony nods. 

"He will be."


End file.
